


Fun on the Hogwarts Express.

by yaoiguy24



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Bottom Harry, Bottom Harry Potter, Boys Kissing, Breeding, Cock Tease, Come Eating, Come Marking, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Consensual Underage Sex, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fuckbuddies, Fucking, Gay, Gay Sex, Kissing, Large Cock, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male Slash, No Plot/Plotless, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn With Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Quickies, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Slash, Smut, Train Sex, Trains, Underage Sex, Underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24166924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoiguy24/pseuds/yaoiguy24
Summary: Instead of Tonks, it's Cormac who finds and rescues Harry after his unfortunate bout with Malfoy on the train. Things take an interesting turn as Harry gets to know the fellow Slug Club member.
Relationships: Cormac McLaggen/Harry Potter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 248





	1. The Slug Club.

The corridors, which were packed with people on the lookout for the lunch trolley, were impossible to negotiate while wearing the Invisiblity cloak. Harry stowed it regretfully back in his bag, reflecting that it would have been nice to wear it just to avoid all the staring, which seemed to have increased in intensity even since he had last walked down the train. 

Every now and then, students would hurtle out of their compartments to get a better look at him.Harry pushed on. When he and Neville reached compartment C, they saw at once that they were not Slughorn’s only invitees, although judging by the enthusiasm of Slughorn’s welcome, Harry was the most warmly anticipated.

“Harry, m’boy!” said Slughorn, jumping up at the sight of him so that his great velvet-covered belly seemed to fill all the remaining space in the compartment. 

“Good to see you, good to see you! And you must be Mr. Longbottom!” Neville nodded, looking scared.

At a gesture from Slughorn, they sat down opposite each other in the only two empty seats, which were nearest the door. Harry glanced around at their fellow guests. He recognized a Slytherin from their year, a tall black boy long, slanting eyes; there were also two seventh-year boys Harry did not know, a handsome looking blonde being one of them and squashed in the corner beside Slughorn and looking as though she was not entirely sure how she had got there, Ginny.

“Now, do you know everyone?” Slughorn asked Harry and Neville. “Blaise Zabini is in your year, of course.."

"This is Cormac Mclaggen, perhaps you’ve come across each other — ? No?” McLaggen, a large, wiry-haired youth with an unbelievably sharp jaw-line, raised a hand.

Harry for some reason, kept his eyes on him with a vacant expression on his face. Cormac on the other hand, had a polite smile on his face, displaying a perfect set of teeth.

“and this is..." Harry wasn't listening to a word, as Slughorn continued to introduce the other boy.

“...and this charming young lady tells me she knows you!” Slughorn finished. Ginny grimaced at Harry and Neville from behind Slughorn’s back. It was as he heard Ginny's name, did Harry stop looking at Cormac, who maintained eye contact.

“Well now, this is most pleasant,” said Slughorn cozily. “A chance to get to know you all a little better."

Harry felt hot under his collar as he nervously and awkwardly tried to regain his composure.

He tried listening to Slughorn talking about and to the other boy, whose name, as Harry discovered was Belby.

The conversation didn't make a lot of sense for Harry, as other thoughts kept creeping in his head.

Why was Harry so flustered all of a sudden. Who was this Cormac fellow? How come he'd never seen him? More importantly, why was Harry feeling the way he was when he looked at him.

Harry's eyes once again went towards Cormac for a quick glance. The blonde was still giving a roguish smile, while looking at Harry.

Harry shifted in his seat, feeling dazed as though caught red handed.

It was then, when Slughorn turned to him, did Mclaggen shifted his attention to the professor.

“Now, you, Cormac,” said Slughorn, “I happen to know you see a lot of your Uncle Tiberius, because he has a rather splendid picture of the two of you hunting nogtails in, I think, Norfolk?”

“Oh, yeah, that was fun, that was,” said McLaggen. “We went with Bertie Higgs and Rufus Scrimgeour, this was before he became Minister, obviously.”

His voice had no hints of modesty, infact verged on boastful, yet somehow captivating.

“Ah, you know Bertie and Rufus too?” beamed Slughorn, now offering around a small tray of pies; somehow, Belby was missed out.

“Now tell me...” 

Words once again were muffled for Harry as he kept staring at Cormac as he continued his conversation with Slughorn.

Harry then realized it, something he'd already suspected. Everyone here seemed to have been invited because they were connected to somebody well known or influential, everyone except Ginny.

Zabini was interrogated after McLaggen, then was Neville. This was a very uncomfortable ten minutes, for they talked about Neville’s parents, well-known Aurors, and their now tragic state. 

At the end of Neville’s interview, Harry had the impression that Slughorn was reserving judgment on Neville, yet to see whether he had any of his parents’ flair. His mind was knocked out of it's confusing state after that topic and he was completely alert now.

“And now,” said Slughorn, shifting massively in his seat with the air of a compere introducing his star act.

“Harry Potter! Where to begin? I feel I barely scratched the surface when we met over the summer!” He contemplated Harry for a moment as though he was a particularly large and succulent piece of pheasant, then said, “‘The Chosen One,’ they’re calling you now!”

Harry said nothing. Belby and Zabini were staring at him, even Cormac. He could feel sweat forming against his collar yet again.

“Of course,” said Slughorn, watching Harry closely, “there have been rumors for years..." He started to talk about his parents, who Harry knew, were taught by Slughorn. 

They talked about the unfortunate night Harry lost his parents. This was followed by Ginny calling Zabini out, which left Harry confused as he had lost track of the conversation again.

Slughorn then mentioned something about Ginny casting a Bat Bogey Hex. Somehow, this was followed by a talk about the Daily Prophet and it's doubtful, often exaggerated reports. They then talked about the skirmish at the Ministry of Magic, including the Death Eaters and Voldemort.

Harry made sure to mention that Ginny and Neville were there as well, something that earned an appreciative look from Slughorn for the the three of them.

“Yes... well..it is true that the Prophet often exaggerates, of course...” Slughorn continued and then meandered off into a long-winded reminiscence.

The afternoon wore on with more anecdotes about illustrious wizards Slughorn had taught, all of whom had been delighted to join what he called the “Slug Club” at Hogwarts. 

Harry kept stealing glances from Cormac, could who looked equally bored but didn't look in Harry's direction anymore.

Now growing uncomfortable, he could not wait to leave, but couldn’t see how to do so politely. 

Finally the train emerged from yet another long misty stretch into a red sunset, and Slughorn looked around, blinking in the twilight.

“Good gracious, it’s getting dark already! I didn’t notice that they’d lit the lamps! You’d better go and change into your robes, all of you."

He asked everyone to make sure to keep in touch with him at Hogwarts and that they will be meeting again soon.

As he pushed past Harry into the darkening corridor, Zabini shot him a filthy look that Harry returned with interest. He, Ginny, and Neville followed Zabini back along the train.

“I’m glad that’s over,” muttered Neville. “Strange man, isn’t he?”

“Yeah, he is a bit,” said Harry, his eyes on Zabini.

Ginny told them how Slughorn saw her hex Zacharias Smith before and invited her for lunch

An idea had just occurred to Harry, as he looked at the back of Zabini's head, a reckless but potentially wonderful idea.

In a while, Zabini was going to reenter the Slytherin sixth-year compartment and Malfoy would be sitting there, thinking himself unheard by anybody except fellow Slytherins. If Harry could only enter, unseen, behind him, what might he not see or hear?

True, there was little of the journey left, Hogsmeade Station had to be less than half an hour away but nobody else seemed prepared to take Harry’s suspicions about Malfoy seriously, so it was down to him to prove them.

“I’ll see you two later,” said Harry under his breath, pulling out his Invisibility Cloak and flinging it over himself.

But before he could cover himself with the cloak, out of nowhere, the blonde boy who had Harry's attention all throughout the lunch came in front of him.

"Hi!" Cormac said, a bright smile on his face.

"Hey.." A startled Harry managed to say.

"I'm Cormac." A politeness in his voice, that wasn't present during the lunch.

"I know. We just met." Harry quipped. As confused as he was, his mind was still on Zabini who was getting further away but was still visible.

"Yeah," Cormac smiled, closed his eyes for a moment at the redundancy of his introduction. "Listen, Harry I wanted to talk to you.."

"Hmmm maybe later." Zabini was getting away.

“But..”

“Later!”said Harry to all three of them, darting after Zabini as quietly as possible, though the rattling of the train made such caution almost pointless. He flung his cloak on himself and was now completely invisible.

The corridors were almost completely empty now. Nearly everyone had returned to their carriages to change into their school robes and pack up their possessions.

Though he managed to catch up to the Slytherin, Harry was not quick enough to slip into the compartment when Zabini opened the door. Zabini was already sliding it shut when Harry hastily stuck out his foot to prevent it closing. 

“What’s wrong with this thing?” said Zabini angrily as he smashed the sliding door repeatedly into Harry’s foot.

Harry seized the door and pushed it open, hard; Zabini, still clinging on to the handle, toppled over sideways into Gregory Goyle’s lap, and in the ensuing ruckus, Harry darted into the compartment, leapt onto Zabini’s temporarily empty seat, and hoisted himself up into the luggage rack.

It was fortunate that Goyle and Zabini were snarling at each other, drawing all eyes onto them, for Harry was quite sure his feet and ankles had been revealed as the cloak had flapped around them.

Indeed, for one horrible moment he thought he saw Malfoy’s eyes follow his trainer as it whipped upward out of sight. But then Goyle slammed the door shut and flung Zabini off him; Zabini collapsed into his own seat looking ruffled, Vincent Crabbe returned to his comic, and Malfoy, sniggering, lay back down across two seats with his head in Pansy Parkinson’s lap. 

Harry lay curled uncomfortably under the cloak to ensure that every inch of him remained hidden, and watched Pansy stroke the hair off Malfoy’s forehead, smirking as she did so, as though anyone would have loved to have been in her place. The lanterns swinging from the carriage ceiling cast a bright light over the scene.

“So, Zabini,” said Malfoy, “what did Slughorn want?”

Blaise told him all about the lunch and who all were invited to it. He commented on every name that came up, including of course, Harry's.

After talking smack about him, Malfoy told how his father knew Slughorn. He was clearly annoyed for not getting invited. He said how the professor must be getting senile. They continued to make fun of the others.

Harry tried to listen carefully, but soon, he grew uncomfortable in the position he was in. His body started to tense up and his mind started to wander, away from the conversation, losing sight of why he was here in the first place.

What did Cormac want from him?

For some reason, his face kept popping up. His fine jawline, his dirty blonde hair, his eyes, which Harry remembered were blue as they'd shared a glance or few. 

Harry tried to clear his mind and attempted to listen to the conversation happening below him.

He did manage to hear a few words that caught his attention.

_Death Eaters. Dark Lord. Bigger, better things. Sixteen years old. Not being fully qualified. A job he wants done._

Harry was so busy staring at Malfoy, trying to listen to what he was saying, he did not notice Goyle reaching up for his trunk; as he swung it down, it hit Harry hard on the side of the head. He let out an involuntary gasp of pain, and Malfoy looked up at the luggage rack, frowning.

Harry was not afraid of Malfoy, but he still did not much like the idea of being discovered hiding under his Invisibility Cloak by a group of unfriendly Slytherins.

Eyes still watering and head still throbbing, he drew his wand, careful not to disarrange the cloak, and waited, breath held.

To his relief, Malfoy seemed to decide that he had imagined the noise; he pulled on his robes like the others, locked his trunk, and as the train slowed to a jerky crawl, fastened a thick new traveling cloak round his neck.

They'd reached Hogsmeade, Harry realized.

He could see the corridors filling up again and hoped that Hermione and Ron would take his things out onto the platform for him; he was stuck where he was until the compartment had quite emptied.

At last, with a final lurch, the train came to a complete halt. Goyle threw the door open and muscled his way out into a crowd of second years, punching them aside; Crabbe and Zabini followed.

“You go on,” Malfoy told Pansy, who was waiting for him with her hand held out as though hoping he would hold it. “I just want to check something.” 

Pansy left. Now Harry and Malfoy were alone in the compartment. People were filing past, descending onto the dark platform. Malfoy moved over to the compartment door and let down the blinds, so that people in the corridor beyond could not peer in.

He then bent down over his trunk and opened it again. Harry peered down over the edge of the luggage rack, his heart pumping a little faster. What had Malfoy wanted to hide from Pansy? Was he about to see the mysterious broken object it was so important to mend?

“Petrificus Totalus!” Without warning, Malfoy pointed his wand at Harry, who was instantly paralyzed. 

As though in slow motion, he toppled out of the luggage rack and fell, with an agonizing, floor-shaking crash, at Malfoy’s feet, the Invisibility Cloak trapped beneath him, his whole body revealed with his legs still curled absurdly into the cramped kneeling position.

He couldn’t move a muscle; he could only gaze up at Malfoy, who smiled broadly.

“I thought so,” he said jubilantly. “I heard Goyle’s trunk hit you. And I thought I saw something white flash through the air after Zabini came back.” 

His eyes lingered for a moment upon Harry’s trainers. “You didn’t hear anything I care about, Potter. But while I’ve got you here..." 

And he stamped, hard, on Harry’s face. Harry felt his nose break; blood spurted everywhere.

“That’s from my father. Now, let’s see....” Malfoy dragged the cloak out from under Harry’s immobilized body and threw it over him.

“I don’t reckon they’ll find you till the train’s back in London,” he said quietly. “See you around, Potter...or not. And taking care to tread on Harry’s fingers, Malfoy left the compartment. 


	2. Search and Rescue.

Harry could not move a muscle. He lay there beneath the Invisibility Cloak feeling the blood from his nose flow, hot and wet, over his face, listening to the voices and footsteps in the corridor beyond.

His immediate thought was that someone, surely, would check the compartments before the train departed again. But at once came the dispiriting realization that even if somebody looked into the compartment, he would be neither seen nor heard. His best hope was that somebody else would walk in and step on him.

Harry had never hated Malfoy more than as he lay there, like an absurd turtle on its back, blood dripping sickeningly into his open mouth. What a stupid situation to have landed himself in.

And now the last few footsteps were dying away; everyone was shuffling along the dark platform outside; he could hear the scraping of trunks and the loud babble of talk. Ron and Hermione would think that he had left the train without them.

Once they arrived at Hogwarts and took their places in the Great Hall, looked up and down the Gryffindor table a few times, and finally realized that he was not there, he, no doubt, would be halfway back to London. He tried to make a sound, even a grunt, but it was impossible.

He thought he could hear the rustling of the trees that surrounded the lake, and the far-off hoot of an owl, but no hint of a search being made or even (he despised himself slightly for hoping it) panicked voices wondering where Harry Potter had gone.

A feeling of hopelessness spread through him as he imagined the convoy of thestral-drawn carriages trundling up to the school and the muffled yells of laughter issuing from whichever carriage Malfoy was riding in, where he could be recounting his attack on Harry to Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini, and Pansy Parkinson.

The train lurched, causing Harry to roll over onto his side. Now he was staring at the dusty underside of the seats instead of the ceiling. The floor began to vibrate as the engine roared into life.The Express was leaving and nobody knew he was still on it.

Then he felt his Invisibility Cloak fly off him. There was a flash of red light and Harry’s body unfroze; he was able to push himself into a more dignified sitting position, hastily wipe the blood off his bruised face with the back of his hand, and raise his head to look up at the blonde boy, who was holding the Invisibility Cloak he had just pulled away.

It was Cormac, the seventh year boy he'd met a while ago during the lunch with Slughorn.

"You alright there?" He stretched his arm to reach out.

The movement had stopped. The train wasn't shaking anymore.

"Eh..thanks." Harry grabbed his hand and got up, pulling on it.

Cormac moved to help him get up, he made Harry sit on the seat that was occupied by Zabini not long ago. 

"The train.." Harry spoke, as he pinched his nose closed to stop the bleeding.

"Don't worry about it. I talked to the driver. It's not going to move anytime soon." Cormac said, reassuringly. He looked at Harry with a look of mild concern.

"Oh.." He looked back at Cormac and then turned his head. His bleeding hadn't stopped. He kept his nose pinched up.

"Here.." Cormac had stretched his hand again, offering a handkerchief. The look of concern hadn't gone.

Harry took the cloth without a word. He placed it on his nose and pinched it again. The white piece of cloth immediately turned a bright red. Harry moved back against the seat, lifted his chin, resting the back of his head on the seat.

Cormac, while continuing to stare at Harry, sat down across him.

"How'd you know I was here?"

"Ahh..I."

"And what are you doing here?" Harry added before Cormac could answer.

"Before..when I'd come to talk to you...I saw you follow that Slytherin guy..."

"So you followed me?" Harry asked, his voice stuffy and nasal.

"No..I" Cormac had a mild disconcerted look on his face. "I got down the train but realized you weren't there. I didn't see you with Granger or Weasley either. So I thought I might check the train."

Harry took it all in. He could feel his bleeding stopping. The cloth however was soaked in red.

"Your hand. It's.."

Cormac referred to Harry's fingers which were stepped on by Malfoy before he left.

Before Harry realized Cormac had gotten up and grabbed his injured hand and examined the damage.

"I can fix that if you like." 

"Ehh..sure."

"As well as the nose." Cormac added. "Just stay still."

Harry wasn't sure if he trusted the guy with fixing injuries. He'd rather be tend to by Madam Pomfrey, but it seemed rude to say this, so he stayed still and closed his eyes.

" _Episkey!"_

Both Harry's nose and fingers felt very hot and then very cold. He raised his hand and felt his nose gingerly. They seemed mended.

"Thanks." Harry was pleasantly surprised.

"No problem." Cormac said with a smile.

He proceeded to sit down next to Harry, and he realizing it, moved further in to create space. He removed the blood soaked handkerchief off his nose and tried to feel his recently fixed nose again.

"Here" Cormac, using the sleeve of his uniform, he reached for Harry's nose and wiped the blood off his face, catching Harry off guard.

"Thanks." Harry said, awkwardly. He could feel the skin under his collar get hot once again.

There was no response from Cormac who just smiled back at him.

"I'm sorry by the way." Harry's voice was no longer stuffy.

"What for?" 

"Making you miss the carriages." Harry said apologetically.

"Mate, no problem at all. Just glad you're safe."

Harry gave a weak smile.

"Also, I'm sorry for blowing you off earlier. I just.."

"Oh, no worries! I figured you were busy."

"Yeah. Also I didn't want to really talk to you. My first impression of yours, at lunch, wasn't that great."

"Ohh.." Cormac said, wondrously.

"It's just the way you talked during the lunch. I dunno." Harry tried to defend himself.

"That's fine. Lot's of people think that. I'm known around as sort of a prat." A slight hint of modesty in Cormac's voice.

"Yeah. Speaking of which, how come I've never seen you before." Harry saw and pointed towards the red and golden tie Cormac was wearing. "And apparently, you're in Gryffindor." He was surprised at the discovery.

"Well, you're always to busy saving the world. Aren't you? The Chosen One."

Harry felt a pinch at those words. He had realized lately, of his obliviousness. Something that Hermione told him about as well.

"Trust me, if I'd someone like you was in my house, I would've.." Harry stopped midway as he saw Cormac looking at him with a grin and an impish sparkle in his eyes.

"You would've...?" Cormac delightfully stretched those words.

"Ahh.." The warmth from under his collar had now travelled to Harry's face.

"Well at least you noticed me at the lunch." Cormac's grin grew wider.

"What?" Harry's mouth was nervously dry.

"You have beautiful eyes by the way. An exquisite green." Cormac's voice had it's previous quality back, which it had during lunch.

Harry's cheeks, pale from the blood loss, acquired a guilty shade of pink. He could no longer look at Cormac and decided to look down shrinkingly.

As his face grew hotter, Harry realized that Cormac had moved closer to him. With an amazing quickness, the larger boy had grabbed Harry's hand, the one which was injured before.

It was warm. Harry's heart raced in his chest. He wasn't sure of what was happening. Cormac wrapped his hand around Harry's fingers and pulled himself closer to the bespectacled boy.

A brilliant blue stared into those kind greens. Harry's eyes darted all around. The face in front of him was gorgeous. The face he'd stolen glances of earlier today. He now, peered at it endlessly, closely.

Cormac closed in, diminishing the distance between them, his face right in front of Harry's.

"Cormac..." Harry whispered, "what are you doing?" His voice couldn't be louder even if he tried.

"I don't know, what am I doing?" 

The hot breath was felt by Harry's lips. He could feel the heat radiating from Cormac. His heart pounded away. His stomach threw knots.

With not even an inch between their lips, Cormac kept breathing heavily on Harry's. He was so close but not close enough, as if he made sure not to touch them. His eyes switching between Harry's eyes and his lips.

From between the lips that blew hot air on Harry's, a tongue came darting out. The tip, wet and warm, moved across Harry's upper lip, making the smaller boy shake in his seat.

An unctuously sweet taste was picked by Cormac's tongue as he put it back in his mouth.

Without a warning, Cormac moved back and jumped up to his feet in a haste.

Harry was flabbergasted. He didn't know what just happened. Cormac moved away and turned his back towards Harry.

"What happened?" Harry gulped.

"What are we doing?" Cormac didn't turn back to face him.

"I don't know..."

"Do want this?" Cormac was clearly breathing heavily as well, as Harry could see his shoulders moving slightly.

"I..I.." Words had abandoned Harry. His mind was confusing mess. Not a single sane thought conjured in it.

"Well I've wanted to do this for a long time now."

Before Harry knew it, a weight crashed into him. A set of lips were on his own. Harry closed his eyes as he felt the warmth invade his mouth. The beautiful face that was inches away from him just now, was kissing him with a passionate ferocity.

A tingle that Harry felt on his now healed hand was felt throughout his entire body. His heart was beating fast considering that all he was doing was sitting. Although the tight obstruction in his chest seemed to be dissolving.

A delectable taste pervaded through Harry's mouth as Cormac deepened the kiss. His body seemed to be stiff as though it was still recovering from the petrification.

He bit down Harry's lower lip, bruising it and with a final flick of his tongue, Cormac broke the kiss. With his eyes still fixed resolutely on Harry's, he pulled back.

The kiss had robbed Harry temporarily of breath. His thoughts had deserted him. All he could do was gaze at the mesmeric face in front of him. The face that had a devious smile on it, the one which eyed him balefully.

Cormac pulled back and staggered to his feet.

"Let's have some fun, shall we?" Cormac said silkily, while Harry gave him a furtive look, as a chill stole over him at those words.

Out of nowhere, Cormac pulled out his wand and flicked it lazily in the air.

" _Evanesco!"_

His clothes seemed to dissolve into thin air and Harry could suddenly feel air hitting his entire body. He was naked with the only piece of clothing being his white briefs, which sported a prominent bulge. Something that made color high on Harry's cheeks.

With a look of lascivious hunger, Cormac swooped down upon Harry's naked skin. His face buried in his neck, he took a deep breath in. 

Before Harry knew it, the Gryffindor tie that Cormac had donned was now clasped around Harry's wrists, behind him.

His arms tied, Harry shifted in his seat, as the member in his underwear throbbed uncomfortably. Cormac blew air over Harry's pale skin near his collar, making hair all over his body stand up. He teasingly moved down, as he played with the exposed flesh. Making sure not to touch him, Cormac roamed around Harry's chest, his nipples, that seemed to be hard in the cool autumn air.

It was a frustrating experience for Harry. He'd never felt on the edge like this before. Cormac's lips inches away from his skin, not touching him. He could feel the titillating warmth move around over his body. 

After spending a few minutes over Harry's muscled abdomen, Cormac moved further down to the enticing member that was covered in briefs and ached to be touched.

Harry's breaths became rapid and his heart felt like it would explode. He nervously gulped down air and held his breath as Cormac's breathed over his clothed cock.

Once again, Cormac blew over the throbbing member. He looked up at Harry and his lips curved into a smile. He thoroughly enjoyed the helpless look on his face. He moved over, along the shaft, blowing air.

"Just suck me!" Plead Harry.

Cormac did nothing but smile and continued to move around without contact.

"I wonder how dirty you must taste, Harry." Cormac whispered over his cock.

Finally Cormac took his tongue out first, before placing a kiss on the shaft. The eventual contact made Harry jump. His cock throbbed in between Cormac's lips, as his body quivered as well.

"Hmmm...dirty indeed." Cormac declared.

He placed kisses all along the shaft, still inside the underwear. He licked the cloth, flicking his tongue against the hard member. Cormac continued to tease the poor boy, with his mouth, visibly enjoying the taste. 

And then, Cormac grabbed the waistband and pulled the briefs, uncovering Harry's member, 7 inches, uncut and twitching for contact.

Cormac took a deep breath in, taking in the intoxicating smell. He took his tongue out once more and ran it over the already wet shaft.

Thunder struck Harry as his cock throbbed approvingly at the touch. Cormac moved to the head and placed it between his lips, making Harry moan. He lightly sucked the uncut tip before once again running his tongue over the shaft.

To Harry's incredible dismay, Cormac pulled his underwear back up again, covering his cock once more, and kissed it through the fabric again. He slowly moved back up, blowing air over Harry's now sweat covered skin. His face now close to Harry's once again.

"You taste better than I imagined." Cormac whispered seductively against Harry's lips. "Now let's see how it feels to be inside the Chosen one."

Cormac jolted up but not before removing his tie that was wrapped around Harry's wrists behind him. He stretched the red and gold piece of cloth between his hands.

"Your hands." Cormac simply said.

And Harry knew what to do. He brought his hands in front which were once again tied up. Cormac stood straight up, his frame looking larger than and more muscular than Harry remembered.

With a cocky coltish grin, Cormac brought his hands to his waist band. Continuing to look straight into Harry's eyes, who watching him intently, Cormac unbuttoned his trouser and pulled the zipper down, the sound which echoed throughout the compartment. It being the only sound except Harry's heavy breathing.

An awestruck Harry looked on as Cormac pulled down his pants just a little bit. He pulled forth something that left Harry dumbfounded. A 10 inch uncut magnificent beast. Cormac grabbed the unbelievably thick shaft and stroked it pridefully.

"Impressive, isn't it?" Cormac said, smugly.

Harry had no words. His gaping mouth conveyed the dread that filled him appropriately.

"The perfect thing to fuck the great Harry Potter raw." Cormac said, in a darkly significant voice. "To mark you as mine."

Those words ringed in Harry's ears, along with his pounding heart. His stomach squirmed as Cormac stepped forward. 

He grabbed the untidy black hair and pulled the boy forward towards his large pulsing cock.

"Remember the taste, Potter. You're going to be having a lot more of it." He tugged on locks.

Harry, without any second thoughts, involuntarily opened his mouth to take Cormac's cock in. He went further ahead to envelope more of the shaft. However, unable to take in the large size, he gagged as the tip touch the back of his throat.

"Bloody hell! Oh that's good..." Cormac said, enjoying the warmth covering his member. " Let's hope your hole feels as good as this."

He pushed his hips forward, pushing his cock further in and making Harry gag once more. He moved his pelvis back and forth, fucking the famous face. 

After a enjoying a few good moments, Cormac pulled his member out, now slathered in spit. Satisfied, he pushed Harry back into his seat and without a warning grabbed Harry's cock through the underwear earning a moan from him.

He pulled on the waistband and seamlessly removed the briefs off of Harry's legs.

"I'll be keeping that." Cormac said, before bringing the white cloth to his face and breathing in the scent once more. He then tucked the briefs safely in his back pocket and proceeded to sit down next to a completely naked Harry.

Like a king on his throne, Cormac adjusted himself on the seat, his arms stretched out, resting them besides him. He looked at Harry, who realized what he had to do.

His entire body quaking, Harry got on his feet and climbed across Cormac's body. His back to Cormac, he started lower down.

"No." Cormac stopped him. "I want to look you in the eye as I fuck. As I mark you."

Harry then ungracefully complied and did as he was told. He turned around to face Cormac who guided his tied up hands to rest around his neck as though hugging him.

The 10 inch shaft throbbed as Harry lowered himself onto it. The large member tore through Harry's warmth but he didn't scream, he didn't yell. He bit his lower lip as descended further down, slowly encasing the huge cock. He suppressed his pain as well as his screams as he reached the base of the length.

"Fuck Potter, you're so tight!" Cormac washed with a pleasure as the tightness wrapped around his cock. To show his enjoyment, he moved his face forward and said to Harry, "scream."

And so as Harry cried at the top of his voice, his mouth was immediately covered by Cormac's lips. His scream downed by Cormac's tongue. 

He grabbed Harry's pale but perfect ass and pushed it up. Harry knew what it meant. He moved his body up along the length of the cock and then he went down.

Slowly, Harry moved up and down Cormac's massive member, his screams still muffled by Cormac's mouth on his.

Cormac too, with carnal fury, pushed his pelvis up, pushing himself further inside Harry. With a newfound rhythm both the boys moved their bodies, as intense pleasure surged through them.

Within a few measly thrusts, Harry felt himself shaking, a pressure building inside his own cock that enjoyed the friction in between their bodies. A pressure that was released with Harry shooting his load all over Cormac's clothed body.

Breaking the kiss, Cormac pushed Harry back to inspect the hot mess. He grabbed Harry's cum covered cock and tugged it roughly, making the boy squirm. He slowed down and with his finger he collected the hot liquid and brought it close to his mouth.

Locking eyes with Harry, he put his finger in his mouth, sucked it and licked it clean. 

Harry's taste drove him into a frenzy. Cormac pulled him into another hungry kiss, making him taste his own seed. One hand still wrapped around Harry's cock and the other now, digging into his back, Cormac pounded away mercilessly. Their mouths still joined, Harry could feel his body being owned by the older boy.

Pleasure still being inflicted on every inch of body, Harry could feel Cormac shaking underneath him as well.

After what felt like an eternal blissful hour, Cormac moved his hand off Harry's back and caressed his cheek, making Harry open his eyes. With both of them looking deep into each other's eyes, Cormac, as he gave his final, most powerful thrusts, spurted his hot seed deep inside Harry.

Slowly, the movements stopped and both them lay there, sweating and exhausted. Harry rested his head on Cormac's shoulder and stayed there, trying to catch his breath.

"So did you want to talk to me about.. before?" Harry said, as he listened to Cormac's heart beating away.

"I just.." Cormac was still breathless," I just wanted to say...you..you have a really nice ass."

Both of them chuckled, their bodies still clung to each other, with no signs of breaking up anytime soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like my writing has become stale and repetitive. Maybe I'll try and do some more reading and researching for a bit of inspiration. Critiques, suggestions are all welcome. Cheers!


End file.
